Dances, Promises, and Past Lives Are Lively
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: Orihime convinces her now human boyfriend Ulquiorra to come to prom where he has flashbacks of his long life. There maybe a few stories after but that's about it i do not won bleach
1. Dances, Promises, and Past Lives Are Liv

_Dances, Promises, and Past Lives Are Lively_

**Song Lyrics are in bold**

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

I never thought that I'd see her again, but yet here I am getting ready to take her to this thing called a prom. Uraharra said that it was an important part of being a human girl. I know I should be saying girl since I came back I realized that I'm human and to make matters worse I feel useless. I can still see ghosts and all but I can't help the girl that I've fallen in love with.

I tie my tie and look in the mirror, "I'm really starting to miss that annoying espada uniform right now and I really hate that thing."

I run to my car and sigh thinking I should just walk but thinking of Orihime walking in a dress and heels for all see makes me cringe with guilt, "I still don't feel like I could miss having no emotions."

When I get to Orihime's place I knock and I hear her cuss. What Orihime cussing? She cuts me off from any thoughts that were on their way because she opens the door and I see how beautiful se looks tonight. I smile something that most people would still believe would not be possible but that's the thing about Orihime she makes the things that were impossible maybe even improbable become possible. She smiles back at making my heart beat faster against my ribs.

She's wearing a light blue almost white dress that was long not short and slutty like what most girls are more than likely wearing. He long fiery hair is curled with a white rose on the left side or else it was simply that. She had slight makeup that was just applied to bring out her natural beauty.

Her cheeks turn bright pink well I stared at her but I see how her grey eyes turn more blue-ish as they brighten.

"Onna... Orihime you look beyond what the definition of beautiful."

She blushes, "you're lying I don't." She looks down at her feet making me realize just how she is self-conscious.

"Onna," I use my strict tone and pull her face up gently having her look me in the eyes. She blushes when she realizes I had called her Onna which had become a nickname that I use only for her but mostly to gain her attention, to have her know I'm serious, or many other things. I use a softer tone when I have her looking in my eyes and I run my thumb across her bottom lip, "I would never lie to you Orihime. You know that if it is a lie I won't say it at least not to you. I only say the truth."

She smiles knowing I'm telling the truth, "You're right you always keep promises."

She's right. Others may not believe this but after a week of taking care of Orihime or maybe it was two she cracked my wall bit by bit to have me tell her whatever she wanted and we grew close others wouldn't see it because we knew Aizen would probably kill the both of us even if we were not sleeping together. We did though the night before Ichigo and his friends got close to the castle or whatever you call it, stupid strawberry boy. Well I should be grateful he had taken Orihime away from there and somehow I became human. I smile at that thought.

When did we reach the school? I shrug and walk around the car to open Orihime's door and kiss her on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad I have such a chivalrous boyfriend." When she smiles I smile with her.

I think again about how with other people I'm like a doll the same face all the time, but when I'm with Orihime I feel more light and at peace. Man there must be a lot of arrancars rolling in their graves.

I spot Grimmjow well truth is I more hear him and Neilel trying to calm him. I sigh and hit him on the back of the head.

"Emo what the fuck?"

He did not just, "What the fuck did you call me you piece of trash?"

"Oh still touchy about even after six months, ok, I called you emo."

Before I can hit him Orihime grabs his ear, which for some reason has a lot of nerves in it, and yanks him down so his ear was at her mouth and started to scream, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE JUST PISSING AND MOANING BECAUSE NOW WE HAVE ANOTHER REASON TO CALL YOU A FUCKING PUSSY."

I fall down laughing making Grim and Nel look like they were about to faint.

I hear Nel giggle, "Oh man the ex-fourth espada laughing I must have died."

Orihime laughs glad we ignored her outburst and ignoring the threats Grimmjow was sending her way because she was still pulling on his ear.

"Now can you hand me back my boyfriend?"

"Why I still need to make sure he learned his lesson?"

"Orihime I think for that he'll need his ear."

I get up dusting myself off and look at Grimmjow's ear and see that It was bruising, "Orihime let the trash go I think he'll remember not to get close to you again." Before Grimmjow says anything I grab his other ear and pull him away, "Don't worry Nel I won't kill or mem him well maybe rip off his arm or something but I think we need a little chat."

I hear the two girls sigh and I know they give each other the look that says 'why do we even bother.' I smile remembering the first time I ever saw it. Grimmjow and I had picked a fight and well we were wrestling around throwing punches and kicks I spotted our girlfriends giving each other the look.

I spend maybe a few minutes talking calmly, even for me to calmly, to Grimmjow creeping him out. I said simple threats he knows I'll go through with if he pisses me off.

When we get back to our girlfriends he still looks like he saw a ghost. Well I don't' know how to put it since we do still see ghosts and hollows. I hear a hollow and sigh wanting to beat it into submission, but I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. I made that promise after I almost died and if it wasn't for…

_Flashback_

_Orihime and I were walking around when a hollow appeared in front of us no one was around so we were not afraid of getting caught. I was calm until the hollow got past me and grabbed a hold of Orihime's throat. _

"_Now you can't call them again now can you." _

_Before she can do anything I jump and kick the hollow sending my hand through its skull and grabbing a hold of one of its four arms ripping that off. I was sent into the wall soon after and I hear Orihime call out to me. _

_She stops when I hear her say, "Oni-chan." _

_I look up to see a man with black hair cutting through the hollow and look at her confused. I get up and run to her to see if she has any bruises. _

_I hear him speak, "Why did you…?"_

"_Oni-chan I know you forgot about me but I won't forget you ever."_

_I hear him mutter, "Is she in shock?"_

_I get a good look at the man and see that he does look like Orihime's brother Sora. He has the same hair of reddish brown and almost blue grey or brown eyes that confuse people. _

"_You must be the soul of Orihime's brother." _

_He looks at me again but he stops giving me that confused glare when he grabs his head. I sigh and pull him up or look at him. I see a waving look in his eyes as he looked at Orihime._

_I hear him whisper, "She still cares even after I hurt her."_

_I dib slap him, "Listen here ok you're still Orihime's brother. You looked after he even after you died. You didn't' let that get in the way, but you were made into a hollow. It's a hollows nature to kill the people closest to them if they are still alive or else all they do is eat souls. Also before that happened you saved her life. You saved her from getting hit by a car. You thought that she forgot about you. Come on if you don't stop shaking like that I'll hit you again but this time harder."_

_He laughs, "Man that sounds familiar."_

"_Do you remember her?"_

"_A little bit it sometimes happens when a soul reaper goes to the human world only a short time after they had died where people they know are alive."_

_I nod and pull Orihime up as she starts to fall asleep, "If you remember her or just want someone here to talk to that isn't a tras… I mean a fool or idiot you'll just have to find me or her even though she is sometimes silly."_

_He smiles, "yeah How about I walk with you just in case you need help you were hurt as well from that throw."_

_I nod and grab my side that was slightly bleeding, "Ok."_

"_So you know my name so how about you tell me your?"_

"_Ulquiorra Ceifer…" I saw the look on his face, "Hey now I'm human if you want to check go ahead."_

"_I read the papers but how?"_

_I shrug, "Truthfully I don't' know but I think it has to deal your sister. When we were enemies and I was watching her she made me think, with something I didn't' think I had my heart._

"_Oh so she gave you a heart again?"_

_I nod and smile down at the girl who was practically asleep I scoop her up and she laughs well snuggling into my chest, "Yeah and she taught me to love. What I remember is total blackness and all I could think about was Orihime and what she was doing and if she was ok. To tell you the truth after the first week with Orihime I learned that if she was hurt even if Aizen told me not to do it I would have saved her. Back then Aizen's orders were absolute. Yet for Orihime I'd break every rule or order he gave me."_

"_So she made you fall you in love." He didn't sound questioning he sounded like he was stating the truth. He was though._

_I nod smiling down at Orihime, "If you read my file then if must have said how I had no emotions. Well that's not totally truth it's just I'm still afraid to let other people to let emotions rise in me besides anger or sadness. With Orihime she makes me feel light and happy. I mean no matter what she can make me smile. She still thinks like a child a bit even after what happened to her and I want to protect that."_

"_Can I ask you to do something?"_

_I nod and look at him, "Don't run off to fight a hollow let the shinigami do that. Also protect me sister I want no harm to come to her. You can take my job of protecting her."_

_I nod, "I promise."_

"_Good well I think is the place you need to be so I'll see you around Ulquiorra." _

_I nod letting my hair hide my face._

_End of Flashback_

Why did I think of that? Oh well.

_We__walk__into__the__gym__and__Orihime__gasps,_"This is beyond beautiful Ulquiorra."

I nod and pull her to me, "You're right but still you're still winning in any beauty contest."

Her eyes brighten even more. I smile and pull her into a hug and she playfully slaps my chest.

Our little world was blown up when Ichigo showed up and wrapped his arms around my neck, "Hey Ulqui-kun."

I hit him and his date I think her name's Senna runs after the flying Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra don't; do that in here we don't need you to be getting kicked out of here."

I smile, "For you I'll be on my best behavior."

"I didn't say be a complete behaved boy. You're fine just the way you are just don't get in any fights." I nod and pull her to me as we walk to get our photos taken.

Whose idea for the theme to be for this dance to be a winter wonderland had a good idea since it's really warm outside and nice and cool in here. We took the picture and were told we could pick it up Monday or something.

We nod and I pull her to the dance floor as I hear the song 'Down,' by Jason Walker came on Orihime's favorite song.

I don't know where I'm at

I'm standing at the back

And I'm tired of waiting

Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.

"**I shot for the sky**

**I'm stuck on the ground**

**So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**

**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**

**Never know why it's coming down, down, down."**

I pull her to me as we silently dance together in tune to each other as well as the music.

"**I'm not ready to let go**

**Cause then I'd never know**

**What I could be missing**

**But I'm missing way too much**

**So when do I give up, what I've been wishing for."**

I see her blush on her cheeks as she dances and listen to the song at the same time.

"**I shot for the sky**

**I'm stuck on the ground**

**So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**

**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**

**I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.**

**Oh I am going down, down, down**

**Can't find another way around**

**And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found."**

I look up from Orihime's face for only a second and see people staring at us like were something special.

"**I shot for the sky**

**I'm stuck on the ground**

**So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**

**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**

**I never know why it's coming down, down, down."**

I had been looking down at her well we danced. I know she knows that people are watching but she's so much into the music, dancing, and hopefully me. Did I just make myself sound like Grimmjow?

"**I shot for the sky**

**I'm stuck on the ground**

**So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**

**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**

**I'll never know why, it's coming down, down, down."**

The song ended and we stopped dancing perfectly at the end. We look away from each other when we notice that everyone had been watching us in awe. I mean who knew that the school's may I say emo and klutzy princess could dance like that.

I know how to dance from the life I had before I became a hollow. I haven't told Orihime but I know clips of it barely third of the life I had. Still I know that she was in that life and that I loved her like I do now. She's still the same princess that I'll always be looking after except I won't' fail her, not again. It's just if I tell her will she think I'm with her because of my love in if I may I say past life. I was never able to tell her my love until she was dying in my arms. I had given her something much like her hairclips back then and she wore them every day. She was buried with them in her hair.

"Ulquiorra can we go sit down I don't like all these people staring at us?"

I nod pulling her to me, "Yeah you go sit down and I'll get us some punch."

She laughs, "Just be careful it's not spiked like last years."

I get us some punch and some guy is bothering Orihime. I walk up to them and glare at the boy.

"Onna are you ok?' She knows I'm annoyed but not with her.

"Yeah he just won't leave me along about giving him us dancing and if I wanted to dance with him."

I look at the boy and put my glare back on since I wasn't looking at Orihime, "Now can you please leave her alone. She doesn't' want to dance and anyways her boyfriend is here with her."

The guy smirked he knows I'm dating her he's just fucking with me, 'What she has a boyfriend where because I can't see why Hime would date the school's emo?"

Before I can punch him again Orihime punches him right in the nose, "Don't' you talk shit about my boyfriend,' her voice became menacing which is scaring because she's always nice it reminds me of when she slapped me in Las Noches, "or I'll make sure you don't know any kind of pleasure in your life."

"You wouldn't…?" the guy's voice is shaky.

I know Orihime has her scary face if I must say so even if it sounds childish but Orihime has this look that can freeze a person to a spot from how menacing it is. I taught her to do that back in Los Noches because arrancars of lower rank would run off even some espadas were almost scared of her. Yami sure was.

"If I won't I know that Ulquiorra will do something like that for me."

I nod, "Of course now please leave. I don't want to break a promise."

The guy nods and runs off right away we start laughing. Someone hits my back I turn around to see Renji, Sado, Uyuu, Rukia, Tatsuki, Grimmjow, Nel, Ichigo, Senna, Harribel, ect anyone I got along with was just standing there baffled.

Of course Grimmjow was the first to speak, "What the fuck did you guys do that that guy?'

Orihime and I started laughing again, "Oh nothing really just teamed up on him with a threat or two."

Renji punches Grimmjow's arm and looks at us, "Like that?"

Orihime giggles, "Nothing really I told him I'd cut off his manhood."

I add, "She looked scary and that's a lot for me to say."

"He didn't' believe me so I had Ulquiorra back me up and he knows how I can be well I'm mad."

The nod remembering probably she lost control of her anger in front of her friends.

_Flashback_

_All of us were walking around after yet another hollow attack it was only the third week since some of us arrancars even some of the weaker arrancars were turned human. We had yet to discover what we could so or even if we were like Orihime and her friends. _

_Orihime was still angry that I had been treating her like I did in Los Noches like she meant nothing in front of her friends yet I've been what they call 'dating' her since I came back since when I found out I was human I ran to her house to see her._

_She readies her hand and I know it's coming but I'm not fast enough so she's able to hit me still not making me stumble but my cheek to sting, "Ulquiorra your such a jerk you're always acting like this in front of them but in private you're…" She was hitting my chest and kicking me an di know I'd have more than a few bruises._

_I kiss her to shut her up and I don't' care what her friends or what the other's think, "Orihime…."_

_She looked at me and saw what I wanted her to my love and loyalty to her and only her. Just like when she first acted like that in Los Noches when were started to get close. _

_She sighs and starts apologizing as I stroked her hair. That was the da we told her friends we started to date the espadas weren't surprised but her friends were Tatsuki got over it after a while and so did Rukia the others were mad for maybe a month or so until they got over it._

_End of Flashback_

They shiver and I chuckle a little, "So are we going to enjoy this or are we going to sit her like a bunch of fools."

We laugh as we pull ourselves off our seats that we somehow sat in. I shrug it off and pull Orihime to the dance when I hear 'Fly,' by Nicki Minja and Rihanna.

I think we danced the whole time until it was time to announce the prom queen and king. Which somehow me and Orihime got sucked into. We said we wanted to drop out but they wouldn't take no as an answer so we just agreed and did nothing for it. We did went by on with our normal life which gave us attention and it seemed we had most of the school saying they'd vote for us.

"The lucky lady who gets to wear this crown…." He rambles on for a short while, "Inoue Orihime."

She looks at me surprised, "I won."

I smile and give her a kiss, "Go up there and get your crown silly."

She nods and walks up there. When she get son top of the stairs she was given a dozen white roses that went with the theme.

"Do you have anything to say Orihime?"

She smiles at the crowd and I know I would have to knock some heads Monday.

"I want to thank my friends and the people who voted for me. I also want to thank my boyfriend who helped me realize I'm not completely helpless like what people think."

I smile at wink at her and she giggles softly.

Again the principle rambles on again and he says my name, "Ulquiorra Ceifer."

"I won…?" Ichigo hits my back I take it as a sign to get up there so I walk up there and a really slutty looking girl walks up to me and puts on a king crown on my head.

Ugh kill me now. I see Orihime and I smile though she walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Thanks for voting for me I guess. It's an honor to be able to stand up here with my girlfriend with these crowns on our heads because of your votes."

I guess I said the right words because a bunch of people cheer and I know right away that its not fake. Still a few jocks looked pissed. I mean I'm the nerdy emo kid. I almost laugh at their faces until I hear that me and Orihime have to have a dance or something almost like a wedding if I must say so.

I almost sigh again when 'Cut' by Plumb came on.

Again me and Orihime had people clapping when we were done I guess we did it again. I realize that they were watching every time we decided to dance. Were we that good?

Orihime's female friends ran over to give their congrates. The guys just followed and we sat down in a nearby table well after we pulled them together. The girls sat their squealing about how lucky Orihime is to win. I roll my eyes and lean my head back annoyed with the simple thick plastic crown on my head. I feel like I need to throw it across the room.

"Ulquiorra are you ok?"

I look up to see Orihime had gotten out of her seat to check to see if I was alright her lips touch my head, "Well you're not running a fever."

I found my voice, "Sorry it's just something flashed through my head and I felt like I need to throw the crown somewhere far from me."

Grimmjow spoke up, "yeah man I've had moments like that to… from what I know so has Nel."

The other former arrancars that were old enough or young enough to pass off as teenagers nodded. In truth only a few became human and came back here. Szayel became a doctor looking for cures for shit. There's maybe twelve of us may be less. I don't really know.

Orihime speaks, "In truth that's happened with me as well. Well I was dreaming but…"

"It felt real..?"

Her friends looked like they knew what we were talking about like that were in the same boat. I chuckle, "Well it seems that we are all having flashbacks from our past."

Grimmjow grabbed my shoulder, "Oh but Ulquiorra wouldn't you have to admit we were friends."

I smile slyly, "Oh and I was the commanding officer that would kick your ass into submission on a regular bases because you kept hastily poor Neilel who was the cousin of the princess."

Before he can say anything like Orihime was the princess i cover his mouth and hit him on the head.

Orihime laughs, "That sounds familiar. In my dream Neilel was my cousin and always acted like a childlike she does now but she loved Grimmjow but hated how he handled things. Anger issues pushed her closer to giving up. I guess working with Aizen for a good five hundred years or so beat him a bit into submission." She laughs, "So I was the princess and I had a huge secret." She looks at her friend than me knowing that I know what she was talking about. "Want to know it?" they nod egar to get some dish on a past life, "Ulquiorra was my secret lover and had him wrapped around my finger."

Grimmjow laughs, "Than nothing has fucking changed."

I hit Grimmjow the same time Nel and Orihime do.

"Ow what the fuck man?"

"Hakuchi o kuso! (Fucking Idiot!)"

Grimmjow flinches as everyone yells the same thing at him like the baka he is.

He tried to speak but Nel pulled him to her and he calmed a lot, "Grimmy please for me calm down and learn to shut up."

He nods and he's a lot calmer.

We hear a hollow and freeze. It's going to transport into the room and I know where right above us.

"Let's move guys."

Everyone nods and walks away from the table as it crashes down.

Before Ichigo could use his soul reaper badge soul reaper Sora showed up and quickly cut through the hollow and when it was gone decided it was time to erase memories.

He looks at us ignoring the gasps, "Can you help me set these guys on the table to make it look like they were fighting?' I nod and help him. When he's done he fixes memories and sighs in relief, "Another easy day has gone by."

"Orihime your brother is a…"

Orihime cuts Tatsuki off, "I know already I met him about a month or two ago, but I thought it was a dream." Orihime smiles at her brother and he smiles back.

"Ulquiorra and Orihime congrates on becoming prom queen and king without even trying."

"Uyuu says it to make it seem like we weren't talking to nothing.

"Thank you."

He smiles, "I need to talk to you two when this is over."

We look at the time, "You know guys it's almost eleven."

The girls' heads check the time, "Wow we've been here for four hours man my muscles are going to hate me in the morning."

I laugh, "Orihime do you want to leave now?"

"yeah I'd like to leave if we could."

We made it to the car before we almost flipped out on Sora for jumping in front of us surprising us.

"Sora don't do that you almost scared me to death!"

Sora and I laugh at her little sentence.

I pull her into a hug and chuckle, "Sorry Orihime."

I put my hands back in my pocket fingering the ring box that lies within. I think if Sora remembers anything about Orihime I'll ask him if I can marry her.

"So are you guys still together since the little incident four months ago?"

Orihime answers for me making me laugh a little at her eagerness, "yup."

She starts to finger her barrettes that Sora had given her that she had placed on her necklace to make it look like their charms. I wasn't eh only one that noticed because Sora reached up and touched the charms on her necklace. Then he fainted great just what I needed.

We pulled him into the car and started to drive to her place. I basically live there (And no we don't' do anything past making out your perverts) instead of Urahhara's shop because it's so crapped and annoying to listen to whose getting a room and whose not. Most of the espadas found jobs like how I teach at a karate studio on weekdays and some weekends I work at the gym.

He woke up right when I parked the car and pulled what I like to call an Orihime (meaning they start to rub their head and laughing nervously or start rambling or even both), "Sorry about that Orihime-chan and Ulquiorra-kun."

We nod, "you remembered Orihime and that now don't you."

He nods, "Yes," he pauses, "I remember everything from that life."

"Good now come inside for a cup of tea."

He seemed surprised by my random order I guess you'd call it because I don't take no as an answer. He nods and get out of the car with us. Luckily no one was watching.

We had tea with Sora and Orihime caught him up on her life and even to my distress gave her some information at how our relationship had started in Los Noches. He glared at me most of that time even though he read it in the file I guess he dint' want to believe that his baby sister was dating a thing like me. After while he relaxed when she started to talk about the times I saved her and how I took care of her. She went into detail at how I found my emotions and heart.

"So you two have become very close since he came back?"

She nods na di go into detail on my time back here. I told him after I woke up at Uraharra's and was given clothes without thinking I ran to Orihime's and practically begged and pleaded for her forgiveness. She was weary at first but to see the great Ulquiorra stooping to begging and pleading she knew I was telling the truth. I told her what happened after I died and I found out it was only two months after I had died. I told him at how Orihime helped me get a job well after the shinigami had everything set up in the human world to make it took like we have been human our whole lives. I told him how I taught kids karate and also worked at nights at the elementary and middle school study help place.

He looked shocked, "Wow you are incredible."

I look at him shocked he's deffently Orihime's brother, "Thank you I guess."

"I'm so glad my sister got over that crush and found a real man."

I know I'm blushing but I don't' care what the hell if this goes right than Sora and I will be family.

Orihime giggles and surprises us both, "I know what the hell was I thinking what a time?"

I fall down laughing after a very pregnant silence. They follow me so we sat there laughing for a short while.

"Orihime go get changed for bed than I'll just wait for my turn?'

She nods and hugs her brother who finally remembers her.

When I hear the water running I pull my hands out of my pocket to stop playing with the box in my pocket.

Sora looks at me, "So Ulquiorra what do you have in your pocket your acting like I did when I was going to ask my girlfriend I had in high school to marry me?"

I pull out the box and hand it to Sora, "Since I came from a long ago where you had to either ask for a hand from a family member that was taking care of the woman or it was arrange. I thought that if you remember I'd ask you if I could marry Orihime."

"If you're going to ask her than you have my blessing. I mean your great with kids, you care and take care of my little sister, and you're the perfect guy." I look at him confused, "you listen to her, you talk to her, you know how to make her feel better, you're handsome, smart, ect. You know where I'm going with this right because if we keep this up my sister will think I'm hitting on you."

I fall down laughing thinking of Orihime's face if she heard some of what he said.

"Ok I get where you're going thank you."

"No problem just remember if you hurt her I'll kill you."

I sigh I remember in my past life when he was the king and when he found out about me and his little sister he said the exact same thing until he pulled me into a noggie and I pray to god he doesn't do that again.

"just keep Orihime happy ok."

"I'd let her be sad because it makes me feel like a bit like a hollow again. Except the hunger is gone. Well everything that I feel now is gone except utter sadness."

"Good Ask her ok. Ask the princess."

I nod pushing the memory of me asking Orihime in our past life together from my mind.

Orihime comes out of the bathroom in her pajamas which consist of a padded tank top and shorts in the arm weather that we've been having.

"Sorry Sora had to leave a hollow."

She nods, "I understand he's a shinigami now so he needs to do what he can to protect people like he always did for me when I was a kid."

"Orihime may I ask you a question?"

She looks at me with wide eyes, "Of course Ulquiorra you know you can ask me anything at any time."

I'll have to remember that one, "Orihime Inoue will you marry me?"

I pull out the ring that was one of the best ones in the store that matched Orihime. It was plain but it had a hidden hue of colors in them that made it perfect just like my Orihime.

"Yes!"

She jumps into my arms and starts to kiss me with such a passion. She pulls away and removes her hands from my hair so I can put the ring on her finger.

She looked where I had a message engraved, 'Watashi was wainichi o ein ni aishite ikukasu.'

She laughs and pulls me into another kiss and we laugh for some reason. It's so much like the last time I except a person that looks a lot like Aizen didn't show up to ruin it.

"I love you and I'll make your live the happiest thing you ever had a pleasure of living through.

_**Pyro: Yay a perfect but long story I was thinking of adding a epilogue or something what do you guess think…**_

_**Orihime: I want to hear about children and my brother**_

_**Ulquiorra: children sound nice as long as they are Orihime**_

_**Pyro: Sorry for Ulquiorra OCness but I thought that if Ulquiorra was given emotions he'd act like that so there.**_

_**Orihime: Pyro does not own Bleach**_

_**Ulquiora: The girl sure wishes she odes**_

_**Pyro: Hey no gaining up on me! Please tell me if you think if I should add more I know this was long but I didn't' want a long story out of it**_


	2. Author's note My other Ulquihime stories

hey just wanted to say i do have two stories when Orihime and Ulquiorra have a kid. they are rated T.

1 is called their daughter's path its kind of sad Orihime is in a coma for the last ten years. her daughter Yuki doesn't give up adn wants to use her gift that is much like her mother's to save Orihime's life. Her father Ulquiorra gives her full support her brother doesn't know what to do. She has many obsticles to get through to get at least a pastly normal life with arrancars still existing and shinigmi ready to betray everything to kill her for being part hollow

then there's ten years later where Ulquiorra comes back to find out he had a little close to a nine year old son.

If you just want another Ulquihime fanfic there's also School Problems which is going to end up supernatural like at least i hope i'm heading that way... anyways that story is about Orihime and Ulquiorra helping each other get over the old wounds but still fresh wounds of their family being killed. Still they are hiding something much more than that from sight and even in their thoughts.


	3. Flashbacks and Babies on the Way

**Flashbacks and Babies on the Way**

_**Rating- T maybe M**_

_**Summary- Orihime has been married to Ulquiorra for a year and finds out she's pregnant a week before Christmas. When she tells him she starts to remember why she loves him. During the course of the pregnancy she starts to realize things about her and Ulquiorra's relationship. **_

_**Sequel- Dances, Promises, and Past Lives are Lively**_

Orihime's POV

I smile as I touch my stomach even though he doesn't have a baby bump yet, but I know in about a month or two I'll show more. It's almost Christmas and I know that soon I'll have to tell my husband of a simple year and what a year it has been.

Ulquiorra comes home at his usual time his face a straight and unreadable except by me. I can tell he's tired and that Christmas is only a week away so he's been worrying about what we'll do. Also he works during the day, takes online courses, and does night schooling at the college about 1-3 times a week.

He loosens his tie pulling it down as much as he can.

"Sweetie you're home," I smile up at him and give him his kiss.

"So what did you do today?"

"I went to all my college classes. I should graduate a bit late though."

"Why is that?"

"No reason…"

"Orihime you can't hide anything from me."

"Nothing Ulquiorra I want to give you your Christmas present early is that ok?"

"Well I see no harm in it but doesn't that brake customs?"

I smile at hos clueless he is and about what I'm going to tell him, "Ulquiorra I'm pregnant!"

I jump up and down watching his face go through confusion, to shock, and then to pure happiness.

HE wraps his arms around me nuzzling my neck, "that's great Orihime."

He puts me down kissing me with all his heart and I know that's his way of saying I love you. Still it would be a nice thing to say.

I start to cry, "Why don't you say you love me?"

He sighs probably thinking, 'Hormones are worse than normal.'

I sigh as I try to get up "So Orihime how far along do you think you are?"

"Truthfully you think I can answer that at how much we have sex?"

"Well I guess you right," he smiles as he laughs at how right I am and about what we like to do about every night.

I stop crying as I watch him smile. He never smiled when he first came back to me when I was in high school. Soon after that he joined high school with me learning fast and helping me keep balance and with any other problem. He didn't' treat me like I was a child but he was/is protective over me. When Ichigo asked me out on a date you'd think I'd go out with him but instead I said no. When Ulquiorra learned of this I knew right away he was confused because his eyes spoke volumes as did his voice and his words and questions told me he didn't understand.

_****Flashback****_

_I walk into my apartment to see Ulquiorra sitting on my couch as my supper for tonight cooks. He usually does things like this. _

_He said that, "Orihime I worry about you at times it doesn't seem like you eat much at home"_

_I had told him I didn't eat much at home because I didn't' have to the money to or I was just too upset to even think about food. So he told me that he would cook for the both of us when he had an idea that I wasn't going to eat or that he wanted my company._

_I smile at him when he looks up. "Orihime I heard you turned Kurosaki down when he asked you out, why?"_

_I frown slightly, "I don't know truthfully but since Los Noches I have been thinking about my crush on Ichigo and I have learned in the past few months that I had not truly loved him in the way that I want to give him my heart. No instead I loved him like I loved my brother Sora Ichigo was there when Sora died he had to pull me away from my brother's hospital room as he flat lined. His family watched over me for a little bit. Ichigo and Tatsuki had protected me so I loved them as I would family. So when he asked me out I said no. Since then I've been thinking about who I'd want to go out with and I only thought about one person."_

_He takes my hands and rubs them between mine. I smile slightly He's always been nice to me in Los Noches he was rude and a bit cold but he didn't' have a heart. Since he's shown up with one he hasn't really shown his emotions well except when he's with me. It seems whenever I'm involved he feels his emotions and acts upon them. _

"_Who would that be, Orihime?"_

_I look down at my feet afraid that if I tell him that the man that I seem to be in love with is him what he'd do. Would he leave me? Would he laugh? Would be be disgusted?"_

"_Orihime, are you afraid to tell me? Why? Orihime if the guy has hurt you in any way I'll kil him."_

_I start to laugh confusing him._

"_Orihime why are you laughing?_

"_Ulquiorra I'm laughing because the man I love is threating to kill himself without even realizing it." _

"_Oro… you mean you are in love with me? Why?" He looks down away from my eyes as if I was just playing him._

_Odd our roles are reversed. I put a finger under his chin and make him look me in the eyes, "I love you because you have a good heart. Yes I know you were a heartless bastard when we first met, but think of all your actions even with Aizen's orders you did a lot to protect me. You were ordered to kill me yet what did you do after those orders." _

"_I protected you as much as I could I didn't want it to be to noticeable just in case."_

_I nod as I smile up at the ex-espada, "You did a lot to do that even things that didn't follow Aizen's rules and orders. I see a lot of the things you did. You sacrificed yourself to save me and keep me happy. You have no idea at how broken I became after came back to the world of the living. When you showed up human I was surprised but happy. You had gained your heart but you were so sad. None of my friends would talk to you and everyone else was either scared to approach you. So I decided that day to talk to you," he smiles up at me, "You and I are much alike. Surrounded by people yet feeling so alone. Uraharra was mostly running tests and their kids that live their became to antsy to even talk to you. So I wanted to become your friend it was kind of cute at how you were shy of what I would do but when I hugged you after I asked to become friends I knew right away that I couldn't leave you alone that I wanted to spend as much time as possible with me. Soon after that I realized all the things you do is to make me smile."_

_He blushes, "So I'm found out huh?" I nod and he just smiles, "I'm glad I was found out so Orihime would you like to go out on a date tonight I got the night off?" Again I smile as nod, "Good go get dressed we're going to the Sakura festival today."_

_I jump up grabbing the green kimono I had bought. I look down to realize that it's an emerald color just like Ulquiorra's eyes. Tonight is going to be great."_

_****End of Flashback****_

"So Orihime do you want to do anything tonight?"

I shake my head and start to kiss him with so much passion. Leading him to our bedroom.

I'm on my fourth month and I think Ulquiorra is one more fit to going crazy. Every day I end up crying my eyes out or throwing something saying he was calling me fat or cheating on me.

Today it's both, "Ulquiorra you made me fat!" I throw something soft that's what I always make it. I always make sure they're soft things.

I pick up a teddy bear that makes me stop my fit for a short second. I throw something at him which ends up being a block knocking him in the head, "Ulquiorra I want some me time. I don't' want to hurt you so please can you leave the apartment for a little bit."

I start to play with the teddy bear. He walks over to me kissing my forehead, "Ok I'll leave you to yourself for a little bit ok. I'll be right back."

I nod not looking at my husband ashamed of the way I'm acting. It's only been two months since I told him and we have five more to go.

I look down at the teddy bear that Ulquiorra got for me when we had our first real fight. I smile at the memory.

_****Flashback***_

_I walk to the place Ulquiorra works to see a girl that reminds me so much of Loly trying to flirt with him as he goes to get his boss some coffee. _

_I walk into the office and right away the guy that works security looks my way smiling, "Oh Miss Inoue it's been a while how are you?"_

_I laugh at how the old man acts whenever I come here, "I'm good Frank. How about you?"_

_He laughs a little bit, "I'm good I have a new granddaughter she was born yesterday. Should I go call Ulquiorra I mean it is the young man's lunch break?"_

"_Congrats. Yes, that would be really nice of you Frank me and Ulquiorra are supposed to have lunch at the beach today."_

"_Oh that sounds romantic. I really didn't expect him to get a girlfriend like you Miss Inoue. I mean the boy is a bit of a downer. Still I'm glad the young man has someone to keep his spirits up."_

_I smile, "I know we get that a lot but in truth I'm the only person that can emotions out of him that don't' deal with anger or sadness."_

"_Ah young love you have become his own personal sun."_

"_I like that I'm his sun. It's kind of ironic. Oh before I forget who is that girl that was trying to flirt with him?"_

"_Ah she's our new intern, Loli, he has to train her in, but it's becoming harder for him because she just keeps going at him."_

_I smile at him, "Oh don't worry Frank when I'm down with our little talk she won't even look at him without feeling fear." _

_I see Frank shiver after I turn around to stalk over to the new girl, "Hi you must be Loli I'm Orihime."_

_She look at my hand and gives me a glare, "Who are you?"_

"_Oh I'm Ulquiorra's girlfriend. I come here to pick him up but I also deliver things from the office I work at."_

"_Oh so you're the bimbo I've heard about that hangs all over him."_

_I almost knock her out right then and there because she's trying to say that I'm here. _

_I ground out through clenched teeth, "Who are you calling bimbo you fucking skank. I bet that you've tried to fuck any guy that even looks at you!" _

_She gasps and I know I'm right. Huh she is like Loly from… No I won't think of that. Loli slaps me then grabs my hair and pulls my face towards, "Listen here you fucking bitch…" _

_She stops and gasps I see a pale hand unclench her hands from my hair, "No one talks to my Orihime like that."_

_I look behind me to see that Ulquiorra is right behind us with the look that i remember that meant 'if you don't' listen right this second I will not hesitate to kill you.'_

_I growl when I hear her speak again, 'But Ulqui-kun I was just telling her to back off you are mine. She wraps her arms around him and he just freezes."_

_I turn around to hear her say, "Ulqui-kun why are you into such an insecure girl who can't even think without her friend right there to make sure that she doesn't mess up?"_

_I look behind me to see Ulquiorra still frozen. I look at him and run off._

_I run into my apartment and lock the door then run into my bathroom slamming and locking the door than blocking it so if he did unlock it he wouldn't be able to get in. I look at myself in the mirror. I hate myself for acting like that but she stood there and said all those things. I wonder how much she heard. I hear the door open and I know that its either Tatsuki or Ulquiorra but I think it's the later. I hear knocking on the door. _

"_Go away! I don't even want to look at you!"_

"_Orihime what she said is all a lie! You're not insecure and even if you are you find a way around it. Also the thing about your friends is a lie and if it was true would be even be talking. I would I have become your friend would I be dating you. Would I be able to tell you that I love you and only you? That skank can just drop dead. I swear that was actually Loly and she just wanted our lived to turn into a living hell for pay back. Please open the door. I want to give you something."_

"_What if I don't' want to leave the bathroom?"_

"_Then I'll sit out here waiting for you. I'll sit out here my entire life if it means that I could hold you for a second, even though I want to hold you for eternity."_

_I smile, "What would your last words be?"_

_(This part is kind of liked from forever and a day) I hear the light happy smile in his voice, "I'd say I forgive you and I'll love you forever and a day?"_

_I smile at his words, "What do you mean forever and a day?"_

_He chuckles, "I mean even after I die I would love you even after forever even after I die I'd find you again and I'll still love you." I move everything and get ready to unlock the door, "I love you Orihime. You may be hard to understand at times but that's one of the many things I love about you. You make my life bright. You are the sun that I never truly say in my dark world."_

_I open the door and launch myself at Ulquiorra. I start crying into his shoulder sobbing my sorry and he just holds me in his arms stroking my hair. _

_I look up at him as he hold out an emerald locket on a teddy bear, "The locket is so that you have a reminder that I'm always in here and the teddy bear is to hodl at night when I'm not there for you to anchor yourself here until I'm there for you again."_

_I smiled and kissed him. The last time I saw Loly I had punched some sense into her head and she left Ulquiorra alone. _

_****End of Flashback****_

I smile as I finger my necklace and hold the teddy bear close to my chest I wake up to someone rubbing y back. I look behind me to see Ulquiorra smiling. Something that would be found creepy to some but I can see the love in his eyes.

"I see you still have them." I laugh as I hit him slightly with the teddy in the arm. I lean over to kiss him where I had hit him with the block. "Oh so your sorry?" I nod and he smiles. Uh oh. He starts to tickle me all over. After about ten minutes of tickling me he stops kissing my forehead, my eye lids, cheeks, and ten my lips. After a short and passionate kiss he goes lower to rest his head on my belly kissing that.

"Hello little one was mommy mad at daddy today but don't' worry we'll always be there for you."

I smile down at him, "What do you think we should name them?"

"Them…?"

I nod, "Yes I was talking with the doctor after you left he called and said there seemed to be a mess up and it seems we may have twins and we should come in tomorrow to see for sure.

He smiles and kisses my stomach again, "Well for a girl I like Amy or Miki. For a boy I like Christopher or Mizuki."

I smile, "I like Mizuki and Amy especially if their girls."

He nods in my stomach kissing it again. I pull him up to kiss him again, "You're going to make this a touch night for me huh?" I nod kissing him again.

I have few weeks left to my pregnancy and I'm glad it's almost over all these whack hormones are driving me insane and I know Ulquiorra is tired of me getting sexually frustrated, angry enough to kick him out of the house, or I lock myself in the bathroom crying.

I smile looking at my stomach that has grown so much over the time period of eight and a half months. Ulquiorra and I had created two lives and in a little bit I' going to give birth to two adorable children.

I know Ulquiorra is getting antsy about the babies.

"Orihime do you think I'll be a good father? I mean what I remember from my past life before I was a hollow I was happy and had two little girls but I had died two years after they were born."

I smile taking his face in my hands, "Ulquiorra you'll be a wonderful boyfriend do you remember what happened the first time I got sick that I had to be taken care of and you were the one that took care of me?"

He nods smiling.

_****Flashback****_

_I had started to puke and I know that everyone was to busy with things for me to take them out of it. Ulquiorra said yesterday that his boss is almost forcing him to take five days off starting today I think I'm going to call him. _

_I called him up and he said that he would be right over. I think I like it better when I get sick during the winter. _

_My boyfriend uses his own key to get in and when he walks in I'm in the bathroom puking. He sighs at how hoot my place is, "Orihime you're coming to my place until I can fix that air-conditioner of yours."_

_I was not strong enough to fight him off even if I wanted to. So I just let him pick me up cradling me in his arms. He starts to walk to my door but stops for a second grabbing a stuff animal from my pile in the corner. He puts it in my hands were I end up pulling it to my chest. He walks out of my house somehow able to lock his door and still hold onto me without waking me._

_When we reach his apartment the apartment I hear a few people whispering and right away I know that Ulquiorra is probably glaring at them. When we walk into his apartment and he walks straight into his air conditioned room setting me on the bed only putting a sheet on me to cover me up. I snuggles into his bed and soon I was asleep. _

_He took care of me for the days I was sick and even after the third he almost screamed at me, "Orihime I know you hate hospitals but we are going to one and that's final." _

_I hate to agree with him but he's right. I pull my phone out and hand it ot him, "Ichigo's dad is a doctor just call him, but I warn you he's a bit odd."_

_He nods and calls him up asking him if he can come check me out and just said that I've been very ill for the last few days. When Ichigo's dad showed up I was kind of surprised but in truth it was suspected after we met I became a third daughter to him. _

"_Orihime-chan oh my are you alright?"_

"_No!" I shoot up ready to yell at him because I'm so annoyed that I've been stuck in a bed for the last three days, but I end up falling back onto the bed holding my head in my hands Ulquiorra comes rushing to me right away._

"_Orihime what have I told you don't' do anything rash. We don't' want you to be sick for any longer now do we?"_

_I look to see Kurosaki-san looking at us with a smile on his face, "So who are you except you didn't' tell me on the phone?" _

_Ulquiorra looked at him without fear, "I'm Orihime's boyfriend Ulquiorra Ceifer."_

"_Well Ulquiorra it just seems that she has the flu."_

_She looks at him like he's insane, "Kurosaki-san the flu in the middle of the summer I don't think so."_

"_Anyways she should only be sick for a few more says. Have you been giving her any medicine?"_

"_Ulquiorra nods and point to the stuff he's been feeding me much like when I was his captive, but this time a lot more gentle. _

_Kurosaki-san nods smiling, "Well aren't you a smart boy. These work the best for colds and that also upset stomach. Well it seems we may have a soon to be doctor on our hands"_

_Ulquiorra and I look at each other rolling our eyes as we look at each other. _

_The last day of his vacation time is over I start to get over my cold. So I spent the entire day with him just lying there watching Tv._

_****End of Flash****_

I smile, "So are you sure you're going to be a doctor I mean it's going to be a while. Are you sure you want to work as that man's assistant even if you get paid a lot of money?"

"Yes, I'm sure I want to make up for all my wrongs. I want to save people Orihime."

I smile at him taking his face in my hands, "Then save people Ulquiorra, but remember you're going to have a family soon with that will come resposibilies."

He nods, "I know Onna I will take care of my family first. You and our children are always going to be on my mind."

"Oh Ulquiorra I love you. I know you will be a perfect father with just the way you think like that."

He laughs a little, "Yeah now that I have a heart I can feel things and I know that my new found family with you and your friends."

I smile at my husband, "And we will always be with you," I place a hand over his hear, "We will always be here."

He smiles at me as he grabs my hand in his.

"Oh god Ulquiorra I think the baby is coming!"

He runs into the room looking shocked, "Now the baby is coming now! SHIT!"

He picks me up and moves out of our apartment, but since I said there were memories he agreed it be big enough for now since they'll be just babies for a while. Still we should find a bigger place. I know he's right but I want to not worry about it until I have a baby.

He runs out to our car calling everyone that the baby is on the way. They all say bring me to Ichigo's dad's hospital. Lucky for us it wasn't that far from our home.

A few hours later….

"Ulquiorra I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"You're not getting ay for a very long time!"

"Ulquiorra you better…. Ahhh."

Ulquiorra POV

She spent most of her time giving birth screaming things that make me cringe and Ichigo's dad sat there laughing his ass off. He's not the one who's hand is getting broken, but since he has a son and two twin daughters he must know a little about this.

"Don't worry woman giving birth say things like this all the time."

I hate having Kurosaki's father taking care of Orihime but I know that I have to get over it. I sigh as I look over to see that his daughters were helping and cringing every time Orihime would yell something at me about me being an idiot.

Still it's worth getting my hand broken if I get to see my two children get born into this world. I look at Orihime and I see my two lives clash. I see a younger Orihime shouting similar things but my hand is already broken surprising that I was a captain of an army and my hand is broken well my wife gave birth to two healthy little girls.

I almost jump up and down when I hear, "Well congratulations you have a new born baby girl."

He hands my baby girl over to his brown haired girl Yuzu or something. She cleans her up and wraps her up and hands her to me. I smile as I hold onto the little girl after giving a look that pleaded me to hold our baby girl. She let me go and I held our baby girl I smile over at Orihime even if she starts cursing at me again. Until the next baby comes.

"Congrates you have another baby girl."

Orihime looks at me and smiles, "So you can hold Amy and I'll hold Mizuki."

I shrug as best as I can, "Fine by me we did agree to those names."

She smiles as I lean over her as Ichigo's other sister Karin hands Orihime our other baby girl, "Welcome to this world Mizuki," she gives Mizuki a kiss on the forehead, "Also welcome to this world Amy." She gives Amy a kiss on the forehead smiling.

I smile right back but look at Dr. Kurosaki, "hey can you look at my hand I think she broke it?"

Four good things came out fo today:

Amy was born with no complications

Mizuki was born with no complications

Orihime didn't keep to any of the threats she made

Lastly my onna didn't break my hand only a slight fracture that will heal in a few days

_**Pyro: So what do you think? I added a lot more swearing than I thought I would but pregnant woman can be really scary. So I thought Orihime is calm but when it came to Ulquiorra she wasn't always herself. Also Ulquiorra was a little bit more OOC than I thought he would end up so sorry about that**_


End file.
